Sounds of a Deaf Girl
by TransformersGirl03
Summary: Jaylee moves to Tusla from San Antonio. What happens to her on her first day? How does this deaf girl meet the guys? Rated T- possible swearing in upcoming chapters
1. Chapter 1: the move to Tulsa

**Sounds of a deaf girl**

**Chapter 1: The move to Tulsa**

I was always a shy young lady with almost no friends. I had learned how to live my life as a deaf teenager. Losing one's hearing at the age of 14 was not easy. I now lived in a world on silence. I couldn't hear the birds chirp or the crickets at night. I couldn't hear the radio, TV or anyone. I was now 18 years old. I had gotten a service dog at the age of 16. My service dog is named Vespra; she is a light golden retriever. We had lived in San Antonio, Texas; since I was born but because of my father's new job we had to move to Tulsa.

We turned onto our exit that leads to our new house. My father drove our silver ford van to a stop sign just outside our new neighborhood. We were being tailed by our large semi-truck that was filled with all of our stuff. I had told my mom before we left our old house, that we had packed everything except the kitchen sink. She had laughed at that and I missed being able to hear it. We pulled up to our new house. I watched as my dad turned into the drive way and I felt the car turn off. Vespra, who rode next to me, jumped up and waged her tail. I sigh and open my door and climb out. Vespra darts around the yard and then into the house that my father had just opened up. The semi-truck pulls up to the sideway and parks. Then two men climb out and start to open the back of the truck's trailer. I watch my father walk over and they start to unpack the truck. I walk into the house and up the stairs. My mom had told me that I got to pick which of the three rooms would be my bedroom. I walk down the hall and pick the medium sized room on the left just across from the bathroom. I then walk back down the stairs and outside. I start to help bring in the boxes of stuff. My mom had then making piles. Stuff labeled kitchen was in the far left corner of the living room. Stuff labeled Jaylee's stuff was next to the kitchen stuff, while the stuff labeled office was on the other side of the room. I started to grab my stuff and walk upstairs to the first door on the left. I walk in and place the boxes along the back wall. When the moving people finally got to the beds, I had my mom tell them which room was mine.

After about 5 hours the moving semi-truck finally left. Now we just had to start on the unpacking part of the moving. I had one window in my room. I started to set my room up. My full sized bed was on the left side of the room just under the window. My dresser with the mirror was on the opposite wall facing my bed. My night stand was on the right side of my bed with Vespra's dog bed next to that in between my dresser and night stand. I had a light purple carpet that was just under my bed that spread across the room. I had a few boxes that I had moved to my closet to make room for me to move. My closet was just around a small wall from my door. After my room was slightly organized I walked down stairs. I saw my parents unpacking all of our dishes and placing them in the cabinets. "Mom I am going for a walk with Vespra. Be back a little later" I say from the door way of the kitchen. I then start to walk towards the front door. My mom taps my shoulder and hands me Vespra's working harness and bandanna. I put them on her and we walk out the door. I walk down the steps that led to our small porch and then followed the small path to the driveway. I then turn onto the sidewalk and start heading right. Vespra and I pass by a park where I notice two guys sitting on the jungle gym. I also noticed that they were smoking. I sigh and kept walking until I came to a lot. I watch as a few guys appear and stare at me. I feel myself freeze up with terror as one of the guy's walks towards me. This guy seamed tough and was some that no one should mess with. The other guy looked much kinder. I turn to run with Vespra and see the two guys that were at the park walking towards me. I start to panic and Vespra could tell because I could feel her tense up as the one guy reached me.

"What are you doing here" the guy said, I was very good at reading lips. "I was just walking" I somehow managed to say softly. Since I was able to hear until I was 14 I could still talk but my voice sounded really weird. "Leave the poor girl alone Dally" the one guy said from behind the guy holding my arm. The guy holding my arm turned his head so I had no idea what he was saying. Vespra lunged as the guy and for some reason I pulled her back. "Please let me go" I managed to squeak out. My voice had all but left me, my mind was screaming but my voice was no wear to be found.

"Stay out of this Johnny" the guy holding my arm yelled. I was confused and started to shake. I could feel tears coming to my eyes as pure terror took over. The guy finally let go of me and walked away. I slowly sunk to the ground and Vespra nuzzled my arm. I looked up to see the one guy from the back in front of me now. His hand was extended and he was saying "Its ok he is gone" but I only caught "Ok he is gone". I allow the guy to help me up and I look at him. "I am sorry about Dally. He is like that sometimes. The names Soda, well Sodapop but everyone calls me Soda" the guy said looking at me. "I…am… Jaylee" I say still shaking. Vespra licks my hand and I pat her head. "Well Jaylee I take it that you just moved in" Soda said looking at me. I nod and turn my head to see the two other guys standing there. We all talked for a few minutes before I told them I had to be home. I then turn and walked back to my new house. What a terrifying first day in a new town. That night I was barely able to sleep.

* * *

**What do you think so far? PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. **

**What did you think about how Dally actted towards Jaylee? DO you think something should happen between Soda and Jaylee or Dally and Jaylee?**


	2. Chapter 2: First full day

**Chapter 2: First full day**

* * *

I wake up when Vespra jumps on my bed and licks my face. I open my eyes to see my mom standing there. She signs "Breakfast is ready" and I climb out of my warm bed and walk towards my door. I grab my housecoat from my closet and slip my feet into my purple fuzzy slippers. I then use the restroom then walk down stairs and into the kitchen. My mom had made blueberry waffles and turkey bacon. My father had already left for his first day of work so it was just going to be my mom and I. I eat my breakfast and then walk back upstairs. I open my closet and then open one of boxes. I pull out a pair of blue jeans and a light blue shirt with a picture of a flower cross-stitched on it. I then finish getting ready by brushing my teeth, hair and putting deodorant on. Walking back down the stairs I am greeted my Vespra in her full uniform. My mom had her shopping bag in her arm and was waiting for me by the door. We walked outside and down the road. The rest of the morning we spent meeting our neighbors. The last neighbors we met were the Curtis boys. I recognized Soda right of the bat because I had met him yesterday.

"Hello, my name is Sandra Benson and this is my daughter Jaylee. We just moved into the house down the street on the left. "My mom said and signed so I would know what she was saying.

Soda smiled and said "Well it is very nice to meet you Mrs. Benson. I am Sodapop Curtis, my father named my younger brother and I with unique names. "I stood there with Vespra when I felt the eyes on someone on me. I looked past Soda to see the guy that had grabbed me yesterday. "Mom I am going home. It was nice to meet you Soda" I say before turning and walking down their steps and onto the sideway. I continued to walk down the road towards my house. I wanted to get away from that guy that had grabbed me.

My mom walked into the house about half an hour after I did. Vespra had nudged me to let me know that someone had entered the house. I looked to the clock and it only read 2:13pm. I sigh and turn back to the stove. I had been cooking grilled cheese for lunch. My mom entered and I looked over to her.

She started talking "Jaylee, those Curtis boys live on their own. Soda's older brother Darrel works, I think Soda said two jobs. He also works down at the DX gas station just up the road. He is a very sweet young man. It's a shame that their parents died." My mom looked like she sighed then turned her back to me and dug in the cabinet for some glasses. I turned back to the stove and took off my grilled cheese. I had placed it on a plastic plate that had the Disney princess Jasmine on it. I then placed it at the table and pulled up a folding chair. We just had a card table with folding chairs for our dining table until we were able to buy a new table. I eat my lunch and then went up to my room. I jump on my bed and start to read a book called _Winterdance_. I had read this book about hundred times and wished I could someday go up to Alaska and watch the start of the Iditarod. After being in my room for about an hour I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. There at the table sat my father I run over to him and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"How was work?" I ask him wondering if he had a good day.

"Well I got to go out to lunch with my boss. I worked on the plant floor for about two hours then I came home. Nothing much happened" my father said looking at me. I smile and then walk into the living room. I hated watching TV or movies because I would have to read the subtitles instead of listening to the sound and watching the show. I looked at the screen and saw that my mom was watching the news.

"Mom, I am going for a walk and I am leaving Vespra home" I call out before opening the front door. I wanted to go to that park I had seen. I look back and see my mom wave. I wave back and walk out the door. The crisp evening air welcomes me in as I walk down the stairs of the porch and onto the driveway. I walked towards the park, once I was about a few minutes away I decided to cross the street. I looked both way several times before walking out into the road. I then continued to look both way while I crossed the road. I normally did this because the one time I had almost been hit by a car that I, of course, couldn't hear. I walked into the park and noticed a fountain, swing and a jungle gym. I walked toward the swings; they had always been my favorite thing at parks. I sat down and faced towards the Curtis house. I noticed that there were several guys inside the house and the front door was open. A screen door was the only thing keeping bugs out of their house. I started to swing back and forth on the swing just watching the Curtis house. All of a sudden I feel a hand on my shoulder. I let out a scream and turn to face the guy I had seen yesterday.

"What's your problem, screaming at night when all I did was laid a hand on you." The guy seemed mad when he said this. I looked at him and too scared to speak I started to sign. He just looked at me then said "What are you deaf!?" I just nodded and started to back up. All of a sudden I felt myself run into another guy. It was Soda; I just looked at him with scared eyes.

"Dallas Winston stop scaring the poor girl. She is new and according to her mother still learning to understand her surrounding, she is deaf" Soda looked like he was yelling. The guy, Dallas, just shrugged it off and turned around and walked off. I watch as he walks down the sideway on the other side of the street. I watched him until he disappeared in the darkness. I then turned back to Soda. "Here I will walk you home. I am sorry about Dallas. He doesn't seem to like people much." Soda said before turning and walking slightly in front of me. This was defiantly another interesting day. Now how could my first day of school go?

* * *

**Why is Dally always running into Jaylee? Next Chapter will be updated in a few day hopfully. Also might do next chapter in Dally's POV but not sure. **


	3. Chapter 3: First day of School

**Chapter 3: First Day of School**

**Thanks for all the reviews :D**

* * *

I woke up around 5:30am because I couldn't sleep. I notice that Vespra was lying on my bed at my feet. She didn't really like her dog bed and I knew this but sometimes she would sleep on it. I pull the covers back and slip on my purple slippers and walked down the stairs. I feel Vespra brush past my leg and then see her rushing into the kitchen. My father must be up because the light was on. I walked into the kitchen and their sat my father. He was reading something on his laptop and drinking coffee. The smell of coffee was nasty and I hated the taste too. I open the fridge and pulled out the milk. I then opened the cabinet to get the cereal and a bowl. My father looks over his laptop and smiles at me I look down at the bowl and pour the cereal into the bowl then pour the milk. After I finished my cereal I looked at the kitchen clock it read 6:15am.

I sigh "Dad when do you go to work?" I say looking at him.

He replied "I have to be out the door by 6:30. What are you doing up so early Jay?" Jay was my nickname my dad gave me when I was only seven years old.

"Couldn't sleep" I responded before getting up and placing my bowl in the sink. Vespra nudged my arm and then looked at the door. I walked over to the back door and let her into our fenced in yard. She raced out and used the restroom then came back in. This normally only took her about five minutes tops on a normal day, today she must have decided that two minutes was good. She hit the hard floor and skidded a little before rounding the corner and racing up the stairs. I walked to the stairs and saw her dart into my room. I chuckle to myself and walk up the stairs. I go into my room and dig through my stuff. I had to wear something that would make me blend in. My parents hadn't talked to the school so my first day would have to be without Vespra. I finally found an outfit I was going to wear. I pull on a pair of black sweat pants and a solid slightly low cut tee shirt. Then I grabbed my pull over sweater that read TEXAS in light green letters. It looked really nice with the black color of the pull over sweater. I then pull on my white tennis shoes. I pull my caramel brown shoulder bag out of a box in my closet. I place a three ring binder into the bag and a notebook. I look at the clock and it now read 6:48am. I rush down the stairs and out the front door. I didn't want to be late my first day. I hurry down the sideway towards the park. I notice two boys walking a few yards in front of me. I decide that it would be good to slow down some. I slow to more of a walk than a speed walk and slightly follow the two boys. I look up ahead and see a school building with kids pulling in with cars. I watch as I walk and notice that the car were fairly fancy cars, I just hoped that no one was going to give me a hard time. I walk into the parking lot and some guys watched me. All of a sudden someone grabs me.

"My friend asked you a question girl" the guy seamed to yell. I could tell because his mouth opened up just a tad more than a normal person's.

"I am sorry I didn't hear him because I can't hear" I replied to the guy and he started to laugh. I turn to see the rest of the guys laughin too. I notice out of the corner of my eye that another guy was walking up. I turn slightly to see Dallas Winston. I tried not to let the fear take over as I see him.

"Leave…before…punch…your face" he said that I could read any ways. He was turned to the side and reading someone's lips was hard when they were turned to the side. I turned to walk away when someone touched my shoulder. I turn to see a young man that looked a little younger than me.

"I am Ponyboy Curtis. My brother Soda said you might need some help today." I just kind of nodded and look at the other boy. "This is Johnny Cade. He's pretty shy but nice" Pony said. I walk with him and Johnny into the school building.

"Where is the office?" I asked him not seeing any signs. I had to pick up my schedule. Pony pointed to a hall with a few doors on either side.

"First door on the right" He said after tapping my shoulder so I would look at him. I was surprised that he had tapped my shoulder so I would look at him. Most people would have walked around in front of me before talking. I could tell that I was going to like this guy. He was really nice and now that I thought about it his brother was pretty cute. I turn and walk down the hall and to the first door on the right. The door had the words "Main Office" written on it. I open the door and walk in. The lady at the front desk looked at me as I walked up to her.

"I am Jaylee Benson. I need to pick up my class schedule." The lady smiled and dug in her desk draw. She pulled out a white sheet of paper that had classes written on it. "Do you have a map too by any chance?" I asked politely. The lady said something that I didn't catch and then proceeded to just look at me. "I am sorry I didn't catch that. I am deaf and I …um... read lips" I comment shyly.

The lady looked at me and repeated "No we don't hand out maps." I just nodded and walked out of the office. I look down at my schedule. My first class was English, my favorite. I loved to read and write; the only problem was I didn't know where the hell I was going. I turn down the main hall and walk looking side to side trying to find room 103. Finally I walk into a class room and walked up to the teacher.

"Can you help me find room 103?" I asked the teacher looked up from her computer and said "Sure, go down this hall turn to the hall on your left and it at the end of that hall." I sign thank you and walk out of her class room. I follow her instructions and I finally get to the room at about 7:15. Class started at 7:10 so I was five minutes late. I find a seat near the back of the room. I pull out my notebook and look up at the white board.

The teacher had written a word on the board then said "Please write a paragraph describing the event I wrote on the board." After he moved I saw it read "WW2", I look down at my paper and begin to write all the things I know about World War 2. Before I knew it all the students were picking up their things and leaving. I looked at the clock. It read 8:02, must mean it's time to leave. My next class was history. About an hour later that class was done and it was time for me to go to my math class. I walked into the room and sat in the front so I would be able to see the teacher better. The class started. "Now students lets pull out our math books and work on…" the teacher turned her back to us and wrote the problems on the board. After a about fifteen minutes the teacher walked around the room and looked at everyone's papers. She then walked up to the board.

"All right does anyone have questions about anything?" someone must have rose their hand because she wrote something on the board. "Now you take this..." she turned her back and wrote on the board. She did this almost all class. I wish that I would have told her that I was deaf and needed her to look at me when explaining things. I looked down and just worked on my work. All of a sudden I felt the desk shake. I looked up to see the teacher's hand on the desk. "Why are you not listening to me!?" She yelled, I looked at her and replied "Because I can't hear you." Before I could finish she started to yell at me for not listening. When she was finally done I added "I wasn't listening because I am deaf and I can't hear." I say looking at her. She turned around and her face turned red. I could sense that everyone's eyes were on me. I just looked forward and waited for everyone to stand up to leave the class. Since I couldn't hear the bell I just waited for everyone to stand up and leave. Everyone got up about five minutes after the teacher had yelled at me. I got up last and the teacher walked over to me while I was picking up my bag.

"Can…you…read…lips…or…do…people…have…to…sign….to …you?" She said sounding out each word and walking really slowly.

"I can read lips and you don't have to talk really slow. " I say looking at her. She just nodded and I walked out of the class. My next few teachers must have heard I was deaf because every one of them asked if I needed someone to sign to me. I just nodded no each time and waited for them to start class. As the day ended I found Ponyboy and Johnny.

"How was your first day?" Pony asked when I looked at him.

"Ok, once my teachers found out I was deaf they all had to ask if I need someone to sign to me. It was really annoying because I can read lips when people talk normal. The only time I have a slightly hard time is when they talk fast. I can't really read lips when people stand sideways but other than that I can read lips just fine." I blabbered to him.

He just nodded then added "I was in your math class. I couldn't believe you made Ms. Morgan blush. She is one of the hardest teachers at the school."

I looked at him and commented "You were in my math class" he must have caught my surprise tone in my voice because he smiled and just nodded. The two boys walked with me until we reached the Curtis house.

He tapped my shoulder "Hey Jaylee, want to hang out for a while? Soda isn't home but you can meet some of the guys if you want."

"Maybe later, I want to get my history and science homework done." I responded back to him before continuing down the sideway towards my house. I remembered that Dally had showed up at the school but I had never said anything to him and he didn't say anything to me. I wondered what had made him show up at my school. I kept wondering this as I walked into my house. I was greeted by an overly excited Vespra who jumped up on me and almost knocked me over.

"Down girl, I missed you too" I say to the dog while kind of pushing her down. She licked my hand and turn and followed me to the kitchen. I pulled out my homework and started to work on it. Vespra nudged my arm and walked to the front door. I looked at her and realized someone must be at the door. I walk over to the door and look out the peek hole. There stood Soda and another guy. I unlock the door and open it. "Hello Soda, nice to see you again." I greet him.

He smiles and replies "Just wanted to see how your first day was."

I smile and reply "It could have been better but overall it was pretty good. Would you and. . . ."

"Steve" Soda answered my pause with the guy's name.

"Steve, want to come in for a little while?" I say opening the door to invite them in. Vespra looked at me and I could sense her looking at me. I look down and she looked at me then the door. "Vespra they are friends. Say hi" I say to my dog. She must have barked because her mouth opened. I laugh and looked back at Soda.

"No we can't stay Jaylee. My brother Darry will wonder where I am if I don't go home." I nod and watch the two boys turn and walk down the stairs and down the driveway then on to the sideway. I felt a knot type thing forming in my stomach. It was weird,' was I falling for Soda?' I shut the door and walk back to the table. I tried to work on my homework but all I could think about was how cute Soda actually looked. Somehow I managed to finish my work and put it back in my bag. I found myself walking out of the house with Vespra in tow. I walked down the sideway towards the Curtis house. I shake my daze as I walked up to the house. I knock on the screen door.

Pony appears and opens the door "Come on in Jaylee." I walked in and Vespra snuck in behind me.

"Your dog?" the guy sitting on the floor said looking at me. I nod and realize that Vespra had come in. She walked over and sniffed the guy.

"I am sorry. She is really nice, her name is Vespra." I comment the guy laughs

"No apology needed. She's cool" I smile. I look around and notice about five guys. Soda appeared and pointed to each person as he said their names. Darry sat in an armchair reading a newspaper, two-bit sat on the floor watching TV, Steve was on the couch next to Johnny and Pony had left the room. After a few hours I felt more comfortable around the guys. I could tell that Two-bit was the jokester, Johnny was the quiet one, Soda could get drunk off life and Darry was really serious. I looked at their clock and it read 7:30pm. I must have gasped because Soda and Pony both looked at me.

"I am sorry I have to go. My mom is probably wondering where I am." I say quickly standing up and walking towards the door. I ran into Dally as he opened the door. "Sorry" I commented rushing past him with Vespra next to me. I almost ran home to find my dad's vehicle home. I walked into the house and my mom looked at me.

"JAYLEE MARIE BENSON WHERE ON GOD'S GREEN EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN!" She screamed at me.

"I was hanging with some new friends I met and I lost track of time. I am sorry I worried you mom." I say looking down.

She lifted my chin and comment "I am sorry I yelled but you worried me. I didn't know where you went and I was afraid that something might have happened to you." I nod and hug her. She hugs me back before I walk up to my room. The rest of the night I stayed in my room reading storied out of my English book. When I finally turned my lights off it was almost 10:15pm. Over all I thought that today was a pretty good day.

* * *

**What do you think so far? Jaylee seams intrested in Soda but she could still fall for Dally too. **

**Chapter 4 is going to be a chapter about Soda's POV still writing it but should be updated soon. **


	4. Chapter 4: Soda's day

**Chapter 4: Soda's day**

Changing to Soda's POV for this chapter, enjoy :D

* * *

I woke up the next morning to Darry yelling at me. I roll over and pull the pillow over my head. "SODA, GET UP NOW!" He screamed again and I feel the cover get pulled back. "Earth to my little brother, are you getting up it's almost 6:30" Darry yelled near my head.

"I am up ok." I say pushing the pillow out of my eyes and looking at him. Pony must have already left because his bag was not on the floor over by the door. I got up and hear the TV running. I wasn't surprised to find Two-bit sitting on the floor eating chocolate cake and drinking a bottle of beer. "Morning Two-bit" I say somewhat sleepily. I walk into the bathroom and turn on the shower. I undress and hop in. After about fifteen minutes I climb out to find Steve sitting on the couch. I had a towel wrapped around my waist. I walk into my room and pull on my DX uniform. I wondered if today was going to be anything like yesterday. I run down stairs and see Two-bit sitting on the ground watching Mickey Mouse. I laugh and tackle him, he tries to put me in a head lock but I sit on top on his back. Darry looks at us and sighs.

"Come on Soda we are going to be late." Steve yells as he walks into my house and looks at me sitting on Two-bit. I jump on and Two-bit tackles me to the ground and throws me into a head lock. I call uncle and run out the door after Steve. I hop in the passenger seat of his car and he drives to work. It wasn't that far from my house but still it was worth it to drive. Once we got there we had to start working right away. The time seamed to fly, we started work at 8 and now that I looked up it was almost 4. We normally left work at about 6. I walked out to the front desk and see Dally sitting in one of the chairs. "Hey Dal, what brings you in today?" I call out as I walk around the desk.

"Well I told Shepard that I would get his tires turned for him while he was away this week. Since he will be back tomorrow I should probably get this done today." He says before pointing to Shepard's car. I nod and Dally tosses me Shepard's keys. I walk out and see a bunch of girls. I flirt with them while pumping their gas. Then I hop in Shepard's car and pulled it around and into the garage. Steve was covered in grease after changing someone's oil. We both had grease and oil all over us all the time.

"Steve I am going to turn Shepard's wheels. Check to see if someone is here, I thought I heard the bell." I call out as I got the wheel jack and started to work on the car. I could hear Steve talking to someone in the other room. I turned the tires and then walked into the other room. There stood Jaylee and what looked like her father. I smile and walked over to them. Steve was talking with someone else about their car. "Hello Mr. Benson how might I help you today?" I ask with a smile.

"Well I need my oil changed and gas." Mr. Benson replied.

"Good afternoon Jaylee" I say looking at her.

She smiled and replied "Pretty good, my father and I are going to a town a few miles away to do some shopping for my mom. Her birthday is coming up soon and we wanted to get her something special. " I smile and then walked outside with them. Mr. Benson gave me his car keys and I pulled their car around to the garage. I quickly changed their oil then pull it out of the garage. I put gas into the car and then walked back inside where Mr. Benson and Jaylee where sitting.

"All done Mr. Benson, you total is five dollars" I say handing the keys back and walking over to the register. Mr. Benson follows me and gives me the five dollars. I watch Jaylee walk out and climb into the passenger side of her dad's car. About an hour passed and it was time to go home. Steve and I drove back to my house and I ran inside. I saw Darry sitting in his chair and Two-bit was on the ground eating some chocolate cake and drinking beer. Dally was here too, I had given him the car back earlier and I would have thought that he was going to go and do something. I was always a surprise to see Dally in the house when I got home from work.

"Hey, how was work?" Darry said looking down from his paper.

"It was good but long. We were really busy today. How was your day?" I replied to him.

"Pretty good about normal." With that Darry went back to reading his paper. I looked around and noticed that Johnny and Pony weren't here. I figured they were just hanging out in the lot. I race into my room and change into some different clothes. I grab my football and walk back into the living room.

"Who wants to play?" I say tossing the football slightly into the air and catching it again. All of a sudden I was on the ground and Two-bit had the ball. "HEY!" I yell and chase him out of the house and towards the lot. Steve had run around back and was just up ahead, so when I was almost next to Two-bit he threw the ball. I tackle him and the rest of the guys come out. I see Pony and Johnny sitting in the lot. Pony smiles at me as I knock Two-bit over again. Once all of us were in the lot we started to play our game of football. This was turning into a pretty good day. After about an hour of playing we all kind of stopped. I had decided to go to the movies with Steve, Two-bit, Johnny, Pony and Dally, if Dally even came. We all walked towards the drive in, Dally had gone somewhere and said he would meet us at the drive in. We snuck in; in the old fence around back was a small opening that was easy to slip through. We watched the movie but all I could think about was Jaylee and I was hoping she had gotten home safe and sound.

* * *

**Thank you all for the comments. Sorry it took soooooo long to get this chapter up. I have been very very busy with school. Thank you all for the follows and comments again.**


	5. Chapter 5: Trip into town

**Chapter 5: Trip into town**

Going back to Jaylee, I had a hard time writing just as Soda so I might just put his PoV into some chapters then go back to Jaylee's.

* * *

I woke up that morning realizing that in less than a day it was going to be my mom's birthday. I couldn't wait and I want to get her something special. Since today was the day that my dad had off maybe he could take me into town. I drug through my dresser looking for something to wear today. I finally decided on a long light blue sweater shirt and a dark blue pair of jeans. I then walked down stairs with Vespra right on my tail. I pat her head as he nuzzles my arm to get attention. I walked into the kitchen and was greeted with the smell of bacon and eggs. I walk over to our card table and sit down next to my dad. He was reading the morning paper and drinking his coffee. I watched as my mom placed a plate infront of me with scrabbled eggs with cheese over the top of them and crispy bacon. I picked up my fork and dug in. I finished the food and place my plate in our large kitchen sink. I tap my dad and sign "hey dad I was wondering if we could go into town so that I could get a gift for mom. I was wondering if you could take me." He nodded and I smiled. I walked back upstairs and dug through my closet. I was looking for my purse and Vespra's harness and sign. Vespra had a brown harness with a handle and on the handle was a purple sigh with bold black print that read, "DON'T PET ME I AM WORKING". I found Vespra's harness first then I found my small black purse. I walked down stairs and Vespra walks over to me and waits for her harness. I put it on her then grab her light blue leash. "Mom I am going to walk Vespra around outside and I will be back in a little while." I yell looking into the kitchen from the front door.

My mom appears and says "Ok that's fine. You two be care and have fun." I smile and nod. My mom could be funny sometimes. She knew I was always careful. Vespra turned and we walked out the front door and down the drive way. I walked towards the Curtis house wondering if Soda had to work today or not. I couldn't wrap my head around the feeling I was starting to feel for him. Maybe I was just becoming really close friends with him. I walked up to the Curtis house and knocked. I knew they didn't care if I just walked in but I though it was rude. Pony came to the door and opened it. I walked in and Vespra followed me.

"Hey Jaylee how are you doing today?" Pony asked after sitting down on the couch and inviting me to sit next to him

"I am doing pretty good. I was wondering if Soda was working today?" I ask looking at him then noticing Two-bit sitting on the ground watching Mickey mouse. I had to laugh at this everytime I saw it. He was a teen and was watching a little kid show.

"Ya he always works. Wish that he could take some time off once in a while. Oh well he will be off work around 6 tonight. Why do you ask?" Pony said after making sure I was looking at him.

"I was just wondering." I say with a smile. We talked for a little while about school and the guys. I wondered what happened to his parents. I asked and he told me. I feel kind of bad about asking after I did because he seamed really sad after that. I sigh and started to get up to leave.

"Are you leaving already?" Pony called from the his kitchen.

"Ya I wanted to go to shoping with my dad today. I want to get a present for my mom because tomorrow is her birthday and I haven't gotten her anything yet. I need to talk to my dad about when we are going to be leaving. So I better be getting home." I say to Pony before walking into the kitchen to say good bye.

He gives me a hug and signs kind of slowly, because he is still knew at the whole signing thing, "You are a really good friend and I am starting to consider you like a sister." With that he gives me another hug and I smile and then leave. I had never thought that Pony would consider me a sister but I thought it was great. I had never had a really close friend like this before. Well, I did before my accident but after the accident no one wanted to be my friend anymore because I could understand them and I was always asking them to repeat things. I walked back to my house and back inside. Vespra was trained like a Seeing Eye dog but she was changed into a hearing impaired dog. So she would lead me around and nuzzle me if someone talk. She was very unique and I loved her so much.

"Hey Jaylee are you ready to go." My dad said walking out of the kitchen and into my view. I nod and we climb into the car. Vespra climbed into the front seat with me and lay down on the ground of the passenger seat. My dad looked at the dash board of our car and must have sighed because Vespra nuzzled my hand and then looked at my dad.

"Did you say something dad?" I ask looking at him.

"No Jay, I just sighed. We need to get some gas and get our oil changed before we go shopping ok." My dad replied to me. I nod and we drive over to our local gas station. I leave Vespra in the car as my dad and I climb out and walk into the station. Before I knew it Soda was walking out and talking to me dad. I just stood there and smiled.

Soda says "Good afternoon Jaylee" I just smile and then reply to him telling him about what my dad and I were going to be doing today and that my mom's birthday is coming up. He just smiles then takes the keys from my dad. After he moved the car I realized that Vespra was on the ground of the car and I wondered if she would scare Soda. Well I guess not because Soda pulled the car back around and fill our gas tank then walked back inside. He told my dad the total and then handed him the keys. My dad paid then we walked out to our car.

"Ready to go" My day says to me as I climb into the car. I nod and we head into town. We drive for about fifteen minutes before coming to a small complex of little stores. I see a little candle shop and I climb out of the car after my dad parked. I grabbed Vespra and we walked into the store. I could tell my dad had followed us. I looked around at all the wax candles. I saw a new type of candle it was in a glass container and had a scented wax. I thought it smelt kind of funny. I looked around but could really find anything in here that I liked. My dad must have found something because he bought a candle and had a small paper bag that he was carrying as we left that store. I saw another store across the street. I walked to the curb and waited for Vespra to make the first move. When she did we crossed the street and walked into the next store. After about half an hour of looking though the little store I finally found something that I wanted to get for my mom. It was a new jewelry box. It was hand crafted by this guy that ran the little store at the end of the little complex of stores. It was a light brown; it had a door on half of the box and four little drawers on the other side. The door had some glass on it that was stained and had a rose on the glass. It was really pretty and was only about a dollar fifty. After I got the box I met my dad back at the car. We then started on our way home. We were driving down a two lane road and then everything went black.

I woke up in our car with my head throbbing. Vespra was lying motionless on the ground in front of me and my dad was leaned forward over the steering wheel. We had gotten hit by a pick-up truck. The pick-up driver was sitting in his truck rubbing his head. I leaned over and taped my dad shoulder. He moved and a little. I climbed out of the car and walked over to the guy in the truck. "Are you ok?" I say looking at him. He nods then I ask "Where is the closest town?" He pointed down the road and said it's about a mile that way. I start walked in that direction. My mind was spinning as I tried to focus on walking down the road and getting to a store. I needed help; I needed to get help for my dad and for my dog. Vespra was my life line she was always there for me I needed to be there for her. Before I realized it I was running down the road. I could barely make out a town just ahead of me. I just kept going until I was in the town. I looked around looking for someone who could help. I saw a small local veterinary clinic and I ran to it. I walked into the clinic and up to the front desk. "Please help me. My dad and I were in an accident and my service dog was in the accident too. Please help" I was almost yelling as panic took over.

The lady behind the desk looked at me and stood up. "Are you ok dear?" she asked and I shook me head yes. She turned and walked into the back of the clinic. A few minutes later a man in a white lab coat walked out with a bag.

"Lead the way and Kendra please call for a paramedic" the veterinary said walking towards the door. I raced out in front and down the road. I looked back from time to time to make sure that the guy was still with me. I saw my dad outside our car. I ran towards him and hugged him gently.

"Jaylee are you ok? I was worried when I woke up and you weren't here." My dad said hugging me back. I was glad my dad was ok but I was worried about Vespra.

"Dad Vespra how is she?" I say walking towards the car. I opened my passanger door and she was still laying there. The veterinary came over and started checking her out. "Well she is alive but we need to get her back to the clinic." He said starting to pick her up. I followed him as he picked her up.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update.I have been busy with school and work. **

**Please review this chapter. I know it kind of ended on a cliff-hanger but I haven't been writing much lately. Hopefully the next chaper will be up soon. **

**~Thanks for reading ~**


	6. Anything that Happens gets better

**Chapter 6: Anything that happens gets better**

* * *

I followed the vet all the way back into town. Vespra had her head hanging on to the side of the Vet's arm. I patted her head as he laid her on the examination table. Tears swelled in my eyes as he injected Vespra with meds. "Is she going to be ok?" I ask almost signing it.

"I am sure he will be fine. She is a very strong dog and I can tell." He said back to her. Jaylee's dad placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Jay she will be fine. " My dad signed to me as I started crying. I felt like my world was ending, if anything happened to Vespra I would want to die. I wished that I had a friend from home with us.

"Dad, call mom and tell her what is going on." I said before sitting in the waiting from. I sat down and looked at a country magazine. I saw some really cool horses and then I saw a lab. I felt like that was Vespra sitting on that page looking at me. I started to cry again and I felt my dad rub my shoulder. The radio must have been playing because my dad closed his eyes. He normally only did that when he liked what was on the radio. I wished that I could hear it because this silence in my head was just making the wait longer.

The vet tech came out in her scrubs. "Excuse me Mr. Benson, but we are going to have to do surgery on your daughter's dog. It looks like she might have internal bleeding. We need to act now if we are going to save her. Unless you just wanted to put her down."

I also burst into tear when she mentioned putting my beautiful four year old golden retriever down, she was my friend, my life , my family. "NO, we want the surgery. Please do whatever it takes to save the dog. She is my daughter's service dog and her best friend. " My father said to the vet tech. The girl nodded and walked back into the back. About an hour later the same girl came back out.

"She made it through surgery but we are going to have to keep her for a few days. We can call a cab to come and get you if needed." She said about ready to pick up the phone. My dad shook his head and stood up. He walked over and talked to her so I couldn't see what was going on. Then he came over to me and said that we were going home and would be back over here tomorrow. We walked out of the clinic and towards the doctor's office that was just across the street in the small town. We walked into the office and were taken right back. My dad was told that he had gotten a concussion and I needed a few stitches on my arm. After that we were cleared to go home. An officer from the police station had interviewed my dad before I had come back with vet while on the scene so we could just leave. The drive home was slow and seamed long. Finally we pulled into the driveway and I climbed out. I ran into the house and up to my room. I jumped on my bed and buried my head into the pillow and cried.

After a few hours I decided to go down stairs. My parents were sitting at the kitchen table trying to figure something out. I walked into the kitchen and my mom tapped my shoulder. "Jaylee, Vespra is going to be fine. She was doing good and we are going to see if she can come home tomorrow. " my mom said to me. I just nodded and tried to smile but it wouldn't come. I eat something while I was in the kitchen then went to bed.

A few mornings later, my mom came in and woke me up for school. I slowly drug myself out of bed and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a sweater. I swung my bag over my shoulder and walked down the stairs. I didn't even walk into the kitchen; I just turned and walked out the front door and towards school. After walking for a little while I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn to see Soda standing there. "Hey Jaylee, I was wondering how your trip into town was?" he said to me and I burst into tears. He walked over and hugged me and I buried my head into his shoulder. He tapped my back and I cried. After a few minutes I looked up as him.

"Sorry" I sign to him before looking down. I see his hand reach over and gently pulled my chin up so I would look at him.

"Jaylee it's ok. What happened?" He asked his eyes seemed worried. I told him about Vespra and he offered to walk me to school. I just nodded and we walked towards the school. Once we were close to the school I saw Ponyboy and Johnny. I was pretty much on autopilot that day not knowing what was going on with Vespra. I walked home after I passed the Curtis house and waved goodbye to Johnny and Pony. I walked into the house and I saw my mom walk into the kitchen. I walked towards the stairs when I felt a faint nudge on my hanging hand.

Turning around I see Vespra with her front left leg wrapped up in a bandage and white gauze around her middle. I started to cry and dropped my bag behind me. I wrapped my arms around Vespra and kissed her head. I couldn't believe that she had made it. I stayed their sitting on the ground petting Vespra's head for over an hour. Vespra had her nose rested on my leg and was sleeping. I just stared at her while petting her soft head. I had forgotten about my school day, about my homework and about how I had told Pony on the way home that I was going to come over later and hang out with the guys. I glanced into the kitchen and saw it was almost 6:30pm and I move slightly. Vespra woke up and looked at me. "Sorry girl but I have to go." I say quietly to her. I stand up after Vespra stood up with her leg held up. I walk into the kitchen and saw my mom cooking dinner. "Mom going to the Curtis house will be home later."

"OK" she signs really quick before going back to cooking. I race out the door and down the sidewalk towards the Curtis house hold. I see Soda, Two-bit, Steve and Darry outside throwing a football around.

"Hey there's Jaylee !" Soda yelled, he was facing towards me so I could read his lips. I smile and walk towards them. "Jaylee how are you feeling?" Soda asked after hugging me.

"Great Soda, Vespra is home. My parents got her while I was at school. She greeted me once I got home." I say and sign at the same time almost jumping up and down. He smiled and invited me into the house with the rest of the guys. After about an hour of watching Mickey Mouse, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Jaylee I have a question" Johnny asked turning a little red. I nodded and he said "I don't mean to offend you or anything but I was wondering if you were born deaf or if you could hear at one time."

I sit there for a few minutes before I looked back at him. Everyone was looking at me now. So the truth was going to be told. For the first time since my accident I was going to tell someone what had happened.

I looked at Johnny and sighed. Soda spoke before I could say anything, "Johnny that's not something you should ask someone you don't really know that well."

I looked to Soda , "He is fine Soda. I really don't mind and yes I could hear at one point Johnny. " I say then I start to tell them what happened.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_The day of my friend Rose's birthday started out as a great day. She had planned to have a big party with about 8 friends. She said that we should all go to the mall and have pizza and shop then go to the local horse farm and ride the horses for a few hours. She was a richer girl and owned about 4 horses of her own and loved to have people ride them. SO the day started with me going over to her house and waiting until around 3pm before going to the mall. We sat on her purple bedspread with a giant horse head on it. We talked about this really cute boy named Andrew Wallas. We talked about a few other things before her mom came in and told us that 5 of her friends were not going to be able to come. Rose started to cry and I suggested that maybe we order Pizza at her house then spend the day at her barn. She agreed and called Sam, the only friend that could make it. Sam came over and we ordered Little Cowboy's pizza, it was the local pizza place, and waited for them to deliver it. After eating the pizza and talking for about two hours we all climbed into Rose's mom's van and Mrs. James, Rose's mom, drove us to the barn. Sam was there for about an hour ridding on Joker, Rose's big black thoroughbred gelding. I was riding on Little Jem, a pinto mare and Rose was riding her prize horse June, also a pinto. We rode in the barn for a little while but after Sam's mom came and got her we decided to go for a trail ride. We rode down about 5 different trails before turning in. By this time it was already about 8pm and the sun was also gone. Once back at the barn we untacked the horses and put them away in their stalls. Mrs. James asked us if we wanted to get ice cream before heading back to their house. I was spending the night so I agreed and so did Rose. We drove to the local ice cream parlor and I order chocolate cookie dough and Rose ordered vanilla chocolate swirl. We eat out ice cream there before climbing back into the James's van. We were signing to some country song when I saw headlights beaming into my window. I turned to see a truck speeding towards us. It smacked into the side of the van sending it rolling down a ditch. The van landed right side up and the engine caught fire. Rose and her mom climbed out but my seatbelt was stuck. I started to panic and pulled on the belt. Finally I managed to squeeze out of the belt and through the back driver side door. I started to run but fell just as the car exploded just feet behind me. I felt a burning on my back and saw that flames were starting to spread up my back. I rolled on the ground and heard only a buzzing noise in my ears. I then blacked out, I awoke in the hospital with two degree burns on my back. I was lucky to be alive but when the doctor came into the room and I saw him walking I couldn't hear him. I started to talk but couldn't hear myself and I started screaming. After I spent about a year in the hospital I came home and refused to go to school. My parents sent me to a school for the deaf and I felt so left out. I went through a depression and almost lost contact with my best friend Rose. Rose had lost her hand in the fire. It had gotten burnt so bad that the doctors told her that they had to take it. Rose had got to the hospital to see me a few times before I was let out and her mom actually paid half of my medical bill saying it was her fault and she was very sorry for everything. Rose told me later that my parents told her that they were not upset and that they were glad that I was alive. Once I turned 16 on the 31st of January my parents got me Vespra and then about a month later I was told we were moving. Then we moved here on the 29th of June. _

All of the guys looked at me. I sigh and said "then I met all of you." I smile and Johnny looks away.

"Jaylee, so that car accent with Vespra was the second accident you were in." Soda asked as I looked in his direction. I nodded and then noticed the time. I stood up and Soda stood up too. He walked me home and I walked inside. Vespra greeted me and I kissed her nose and she gave me a kiss back. That night she slept next to my bed and I slept on the floor next to her.

* * *

**Again sorry for the late update, school started up again for me and I have some harder classes. I am not sure when I will be able to update again, maybe not until the end of next month or so. **


	7. Chapter 7: Day in the Sun

**Chapter 7: Day in the Sun**

* * *

After waking to a happy dog licking her face, Jaylee stretched and stood up. She was a bit sore from sleeping on the ground next to Vespra. She looked at the clock and it read 8am. *Oh no I am late* she though throwing on a pair of blue jeans and a tee-shirt. She rushed outside and down the driveway when she realized that it was Saturday morning. She sighed and walked back into the house. The smell of pancakes filled the air and she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Jay, how did you sleep" my mother asked me before turning back to the stove. I stretched again and watched my mom flip a few pancakes over in the pan.

"Good but I am a bit sore from sleeping on the ground next to Vespra." I repliy as my mom placed a plate of pancakes in front of me. I started to eat when my mom looked to the door and said that a person could come in. I took a bite of pancake and looked to the door to see Soda and Pony. They walked in and talked to my mom. I couldn't see Soda's face but he was talking.

My mom turned to me and asked "Jay did you want to spend the day at the beach with the Curtis boys?" I nod as I chew my breakfast. It was the end of July and was around 70 outside about then and was supposed to get into the 90 by noon. I finished my breakfast and walked up stairs. I pulled on my one piece bathe suit, and then pulled on my jeans and tee-shirt. I walked down stairs with Vespra. I held her around her chest so she didn't fall down the stairs. My mom handed me a bag with a towel in it and I walked outside. Soda and Pony were standing there waiting for me.

"Good morning Jay, hope you like the water." Soda said with a smile.

"Why do you say it like that Soda?" I asked looking at him with a slightly confused look on my face.

"He likes to splash and push people into the water. We play a game call water tackle. Pretty much we wrestle each other into the water and then see who goes under first. Soda here likes to push the girls into the water and say he won." Pony chimed in as we started to walk towards the Curtis house. I say Darry sitting on the porch as we turned down the sideway that lead to the house.

"Morning Jaylee, I was wondering if you might be interested in helping make lunch. Soda is on lunch duty for the beach this time. "Darry said as he stood up and placed a hand on my shoulder. Once inside he turned to face me and Soda. "Now Soda don't make pickled baloney sandwiches this time. Nobody liked them last time. Try making something like Peanut butter and Jelly or egg salad."

Soda stuck his tongue out and then replied "Whatever superman". I looked at Soda with that confused look again. "Darry's nickname is Superman because he can beat up pretty much anyone." Soda commented before grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the kitchen. We decided on egg salad sandwiches.

I started mixing the egg salad and all of a sudden got a puff of powered in my face. Soda had thrown flour at my face. I grabbed some of my unused egg mixture and threw that at him. He almost dodged it until I pour some milk down his back. He playfully tackled me and poured powdered sugar on my head. I let out a playful screech and Pony came running into the kitchen, just to be hit in the face with some egg salad. He laughed and pulled out a slice of chocolate cake and threw it at me and I ducked. The cake splashed all over Soda's face. Dally walked in and turned around and walked back out. I guess he decided not to get involved in the food fight. After a few more minutes of the food fight Darry walked in.

"What the HELL are you three doing? I thought you were supposed to be making lunch not trying to be the lunch." Darry chuckled as he poured ice cold water over Soda's head. "Got YA" He screamed to Soda who turned around and chased Darry out of the house.

I watched them wrestle in the front yard for a few minutes before Soda started yelling "Uncle uncle". I chuckled as Soda and Darry walked back into the house. "Alright Jay lets get the kitchen cleaned up and then finish the lunch. Then we can leave for the beach." Soda said right before walking past me.

We finished clean the kitchen up in about 15 minutes. Then we grabbed the food and loaded it into the back of a truck. Soda and I climbed into the back of the truck with Pony, Two-bit and Johnny. Steve, Darry and Dally were in the cabin of the truck. We drove down to the beach and found a tree were there was tons of shade. I walked to the bathroom and pulled off my jeans and shirt and then walked back out. Sodas had already changed and turned to face me. His eyes seamed to light up when he saw me. I blushed and we walked over to me. He grabbed me and pulled me over his shoulder and ran down to the water. He dove into the water soaking me. I came up and got splashed by him. I splashed back at him, "Pony was right" I say smiling once the water stopped flying. "Soda, we should gang up on Darry. " I say with a smile. Soda nodded and we waited for everyone to come into the water. Soda whispered into Johnny and Pony's ears and they nodded. I figured that he told them my idea about ganging up on Darry. Once Darry came into the water and Soda rushed at him. Darry, who was in knee high deep water, pushed him back and Soda fell, face first into the water. Pony and I ran at Darry at about the same time. Darry managed to pull me off my feet and push Pony and Soda back into the water. Then he flipped me over his shoulder and then set me down next to him.

"I have a prisoner" Darry called to the other guys and I laughed and jumped on his back. I had been pushed behind him after he said that. I put my arms around his neck and he dove into the water takeing me with him. I came up and smiled, we continued to play in the water for almost an hour before getting out. We all sat down to eat lunch. I started to shiver and Soda pulled me towards him. His body was fairly warm; he then placed another towel over my shoulders.

We eat lunch and I could help but feel a strong bond between Soda and I. After we eat I watched the guys play a game of football. After about 20 minutes of playing Soda sat down next to me. "Jay, are you having fun?" He asked looking into my eye.

I blushed again and nodded. He then placed a hand under my chin and lifted my face up. He then kissed my cheek. I felt the hot blood rush to my cheeks. "I like you too" I whispered into his ear. I looked at him and he was now blushing.

"I really like you Jay" Soda signed to me and I leaned towards him. He kissed me on the lips this time and I felt like I was going to fly away. I was blushing again and Soda placed an arm around me. I placed my head on his bare chest while the other guys played football. I figured that this day was the best day of my life, well besides the day I got Vespra back.

Later that day we finally went back to the Curtis house. I smiled as Soda and I held hands. All the guys had figured it out and were teasing us. Two-bit had said "Soda and Jaylee sitting in a tree"

The other guys chimed in "K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

Two-bit continued "First comes love, and then comes marriage, then come a baby in a baby carriage."

I had blushed the whole time and Soda flipped Two-bit off before walking into the house. I followed closely to him and once inside he pulled me into the kitchen. He kissed me again and then asked "Want something to drink? We have a little milk left, water and beer."

"Water is fine" I say with a smile. He grabbed a glass out and filled it up with water. Then grabbed a few beers and walked into the other room. He tossed the beers to Darry, Dally, Two-bit and Steve. Johnny and Pony had left for the lot. Soda and I snuggled on the couch for a little while before Soda had to get up. Steve had left by then and Two-bit had left a few minutes after him. I finally had to leave at 8pm and Soda walked me to my house. I kissed him goodnight before walk into the house.

"Did you have fun at the beach today honey?" My dad asked me as I walked towards the stairs.

"Yes I did" I replied as I walked up the stairs. I walked into my room and fell backwards on my bed. My hand made its way up to my lips and I felt them. I still felt like Soda's soft lips were on mine. I closed my eyes and flashed back to when Soda had kissed me at the beach. I opened my eyes again and sighed. I pulled on my pajamas and climbed into my bed. That night I wished that Soda could have been there. I dreamt of him all right.

* * *

**Would love to hear what you think of this chapter. I will take suggestions as to what you think should happen next. I have almost hit a road block in this story. Thank you all so much for the comments and reviews. Thank you to all my followers who are following this story.**


	8. Chapter 8: Date of a Life Time

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry it took so long to finish but life has been pretty busy. **

* * *

**-Jaylee and Soda have dated for a year-**

I awoke with Vespra lying next to me on my bed. I patted her and swung my feet out of my bed and descended down the stairs. To my surprise Soda was sitting at my kitchen table talking with my father. I turned and ran upstairs to get dressed. I pulled on a pair of light blue jeans, and a purple tee shirt. I then walked back down stairs. "Morning Dad, mom, Soda" I say sitting down at the table next to Soda. My dad looked at Soda before picking up his newspaper to read. "Why are you here this morning?" I asked looking at Soda.

"Well I came to ask if you could come to the movies tonight and if you wanted to hang with me and the gang today." Soda said looking into my eyes. He always had a way of making me blush. Even though I could hear I felt normal around him because he didn't treat me like I was deaf. I felt whole and just like any other person my age. "I was also talking to your dad about where I worked. " He added as my mom placed a plate of food in front of me and him. I smiled knowing that my dad had approved of my new boyfriend. We spent the rest of the day hanging with the gang in the lot playing football. Well the boys played football and I watched with Johnny. It was a great day and I loved how Soda got into the drive in. It was around midnight by the time we got home and my dad greeted us at the door. I gave Soda a kiss on the cheek and said goodbye before going up to my room and changing into my pajamas.

**Soda's POV**

Monday was a great day spent with Jaylee. As I arrived home after the movies I saw Darry sitting in his chair. "Hey Dar" I say walking in and plopping down on the couch. He lowered his paper and folded in.

"So you and Jaylee had fun today?" Darry asked me and I nodded. "You really love her don't you."

"Yes I do Superman" I say looking at him before taking a deep breath. "I talked to her dad this morning." I add and Darry looks at me with intrest.

"What did you talk to him about Soda?" Darry asked as I felt the blood rush to my make turning it a light shade of pink.

"I asked him if I could…"

"HEY GUYS" Two-bits voice rang into the house. I jumped out of the skin and looked at him. "You a jumpin bean today Soda" He asked sprawling out on the ground of our living room.

"What's going on" Pony's voice said as he walked into the room rubbing his red eyes. He had been sleeping and Two-bit had woken him up.

"Well someone must have been sleeping" Two-bit called out jumping up and giving Pony a nuggie.

"Cut it out Two-bit" I almost yell and Pony pulls out of Two-bits grip. It was a long night and Two-bit finally decided to head home around three am. I was so tired that I joined Pony in the bed that we shared.

Tuesday morning I woke up and got dressed for work. I worked all day with Steve and then hung out with Jaylee after. I was in bed that night by midnight and Two-bit didn't come over to bug us that night.

Wednesday morning I woke up and got dressed. I walk into the kitchen to find Darry cooking eggs. "Hey Dar" I said while pulling out a chair and sitting down.

"Morning Soda, Jaylee's dad called last night while you two were out. He asked if you wanted to go to lunch with him today. " Darry said he had a questioning look on his face as he set a plate of food down.

"I don't know why he wants to meet up with me Dar. I didn't do anything to Jaylee. I love her too much to let anything happen." I say looking at him. I finished my breakfast and walked out of the house. I walked to Jaylee's house and say that he dad was sitting outside drinking coffee.

"I am head out honey" He said into the house and he motioned to the door of his truck. I walked over and climbed in. We head out to the dinner. I sit across from Mr. Benson, "So Soda we have some things to talk about." He started out and we talked for a good two hours.

**Jaylee's POV**

My dad came home and Soda was in the car with him. I met him outside and Soda asked if I wanted to go out on Friday. "Sure" I say realizing that today was only Wednesday. We spend a good amount of time together the rest of that day. Thursday came and was gone in what seemed like a blink of an eye. I wake up on Friday morning and got dressed before racing down stairs. Soda and I had planned to spend the whole day together. I was so excited, Vespra and I started out walk to Soda's house at about ten A.M. We spent the first part of the day at the beach, the second part of the day we when out to dinner.

Upon arriving at the restaurant I noticed that it was a little nicer than normal. Once inside Soda and I started talking. "I had a great time with you" I say looking into his eyes.

"I have had a great time with you since the day we met." Soda said just as the server brought us our dinner. After finishing the dinner, Soda placed his hand on mine. "Jaylee, I know that we have only know each other for a year. I know that I love you more than anything in the world and I would love to wake up next to you every morning." Soda said looking into my eyes.

"Jaylee will you marry me?" Soda said pulling out a small black velvet box and opening it to revile a ring. My heart stopped as I admired the ring and then it hit me.

"Yes, I will Soda" I say as I started to cry. He pulled the ring out and placed it on my left ring finger and we kissed. This was definitely a date of a life time.

* * *

**Soda and Jaylee are getting married. Jaylee is 17 now and Soda is 18. That is why Soda was talking to Jaylee's dad. Please review. thanks**

**~Transformers**


End file.
